


a thing or two

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "After SPY Alec finally gets around to showing Nancy a thing or two."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/gifts).



The hotel bar has been unusually kind to them, and by the time Nancy and Alec finish another friendly round caused by a ridiculous amount of embarrassment over neither one of them seeming to want to let the evening wind down, liquid courage keeping them talking more than two very secretive people are typically used to, Alec manages to remember his own comment with a chuckle into his glass. "Ah ne'er did get tae showin' ye a thin' or two."

He has this way of subtly rolling all his words in his throat, a nice cadence to it; the Scottish accent sounds quite good on him, and Nancy feels her cheeks color more than they should, making her press her lips together to keep from smiling too widely.

"Yeah... I remember you saying something about that. I just expected it to be more... _hands on_." A poor choice of words, probably.

"Oh, it is plenty hands oan, nae need fur concern there." Definitely a poor choice of words. Alec chuckles, and Nancy holds her breath.

"I'm... not so sure--" Oh, she doesn't know how to do this.

"How's Ned, by th' way?"

It throws her off course for a moment, Nancy blinking at him as he nods to her drink. She doesn't remember mentioning Ned.

"If ye finish up an' let me pay the tab," he nods to their drinks, "ah'd be happy tae show ye. Totally appropriate. Promise."

There's a touch of skepticism that lingers in her gaze as she cocks her head at him, licking her lips. She hasn't had quite enough to drink just yet… unless she has, and she's just in denial about how much she's thinking about him, and the fact that it's not only the alcohol sending those messages of _yes, go on, continue_ to her brain, though it certainly isn't hurting anything, either.

"I'm… not so sure if I believe that coming from you, Alec."

"What? Ah'm hurt!"

"Oh, _please_ \--"

"Ye wound me, lass!"

She's been around enough men-- and gentlemen, too, for that matter-- that she's come to expect the worst of them. More often than not they back off after her acknowledgment of their interest alongside a brief comment regarding her boyfriend, but…

"Wait a minute, how do _you_ know about Ned?"

"Ye mentioned 'at ye had a boyfriend..."

"... I never mentioned his name."

She remembers, if only because this whole… _vacation_ has had her on high alert for just about anyone trying to find out more about her, Nancy safeguarding her identity like a hawk. She didn't succeed, ultimately, if only because Zoe was bright and tenacious and Ewan had positioned himself in such a way that he had allowed himself access to anything he wanted to know about her, but Alec…

Alec had been different.

Even Moira had known more about her, had been intrinsically connected to her past, to an inseparable piece of her identity.

Within the first hour of knowing her, all Alec really knew about her was a) that she'd gotten her bag stolen, and b) that she dressed in a way that implied that she had packed in the dark.

By now, truth be told, he doesn't know all that much more.

He knows that she has a boyfriend, a deceased mother, the fact that the same group that took his sister is out for whatever it is she knows or doesn't realize she knows, and… her boyfriend's name.

That is... unless he's been holding out on her, and he actually knows a great deal more than he's let on.

He's the mysterious sort, the sort she's always been drawn to-- has always known that she'd _be_ drawn to if there wasn't… well, Ned.

Good ol' dependable Ned.

"Ah'm a skip tracer, Nan. Ye can't honestly believe that ah wouldnae have access tae all kinds ay documents related to ye. Bank statements, criminal backgroond checks, coorthoose records, driver's license information, passports, internships, air travel records, nae to mention dozens ay newspaper articles... ye fly a _lo'_ fur a teenager, ye know that?"

A part of her feels a bit silly for not giving him more credit. At the same time, she also feels like there isn't more to the story.

"You're right. A guy would _never_ admit to stalking someone he was actually interested in..."

"No… a _smart_ guy wouldae. A stupid, truly besotted man absolutely would in the hopes 'at it could win him points wi' a lady not... all tay normal herself."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"No, absolutely not." Resolute. "Ah ne'er flirt wi' girls who have boyfriends."

"Ah. Is that the difference?"

"Aye." Catching the attention of the bartender, he smiles. "Another round for us, if ye wouldnae min'."  


&

 

It's three rounds later that she's staggering up to her hotel room with his help, Nancy leaning on his shoulder with a soft hiccup. If Alec wasn't a gentleman, she could have sworn he was trying to butter her up for… something, but she's lucid enough to know when and if she's still making good decisions.

The only problem is that kissing Alec is slowly starting to look like a stunningly good decision.

Where Ned doesn't have any, he has just enough scruff to make her knees weak. Where Ned still looks exactly like he did five years ago, he has the marks of an adult on his face, worry lines she wants to trace with her finger, see if she can't discover along the way every single instance that caused them. Where Ned hasn't really, genuinely kissed her in what feels like months, his look is soft enough that she just has to wonder what it would be like. What he would taste like. What his cheeks would feel like when she'd reach up to hold his face-- if he even allowed her that much forethought prior to lifting her up and throwing her up onto her bed.

She's always been a quintessentially _good_ girl. It's precisely why she knows Ned loves her in the first place.

She just has to wonder if Ned, faced with this side of her, currently running rampant through her mind, would love her just as much.

Maybe it's the trip that's changed her, forced her to grow up in small, seemingly insignificant ways that have made all the difference in spite of how small they might appear.

Ned fits right into her bedroom at home, into the mental image of the perfect Nancy Drew that she knows Deirdre hates as much as she does.

Alec fits into what could be. Her first apartment, a small two-bedroom in a place other than River Heights where her friends can come visit and her boyfriend can come to stay overnight and leave a toothbrush behind. Their first apartment, a three-bedroom somewhere in Scotland brimming with potential. Their potential.

"Alec to Nancy? Dae ye have yer keycard?"

All of these thoughts run through her head in the space of just about two minutes as she stares up at his face, Alec patiently waiting for her to answer his question before finally just repeating it, Nancy temporarily lost in his eyes before regaining her senses and starting to search through her purse.

"Oh-- yes. Here, um-- here." There are five attempts before he finally takes it from her, throwing her a _look_ as he opens the door for them.

"Here, genius… yer quite th' lightweight."

" _You're_ quite the heavyweight."

"Hey now, ah've had a lo' on mah min' lately! Do ye honestly think 'at ah would have made it through the last several weeks without knockin' back several drinks at a time oan a nightly basis? No… nae mah fault ye got mah sister kidnapmmngh--"

The door hasn't even closed behind him yet when she leans in to kiss him on the tips of her toes, her eyes still closed as he places his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her back onto her heels.

"Easy there, lass. Ye've got a boyfriend an' _ah_ 've got some morals to tend to."

She knows she has a boyfriend. She's thought about Ned a great deal in the last ten minutes, mostly in comparison.

"And here _I_ thought you were going to show me a thing or two. You know, like you _promised_."

"Ah never promised _anything_. But aye, ah was. Here--"

Setting down his shoulderbag, he pulls out a laptop, easily seating Nancy in front of it as he opens up a database and enters in her name.

It's distracting.

Not even the countless numbers of files on her that suddenly crop up in this database of his, no-- but his arms on either side of her body.

 _He smells good_. Like the dying embers of a fire pit out in the middle of the woods-- pine, cedar. She used to be a Girl Scout-- she'd know. In a lot of ways, she can't help but think that he smells the way that a man is _supposed_ to smell, because, well, that's what he is, isn't it? Something she's not used to.

"This is what ah do. An' now…" Ejecting a thumbdrive from his laptop, he hands it to her. "Ah'm sharin' my resources wi' ye."

She almost can't believe this level of trust and generosity coming from him, Nancy just blinking up at him in seeming disbelief.

"Wha-- Alec, I can't accept this."

"Nae, ye can. Ye saved Glasgow. An' probably Grace, too, for 'at matter. An'... it's nae like ah can thank ye the way ah'd like tae, so… this will have tae do."

"... how _would_ you like to thank me?"

"Nancy."

"You said it yourself. I saved Glasgow. This is the least you can do."

"It wouldnae be appropriate."

"Why can't I decide that for myself? Am I not _old enough_?"

"No. Yer not."

That's the other thing about Alec she's never understood. He infuriates her. He's stubborn, strong-headed, and constantly clashes with her, if only because they both have rather dominant personalities. Brady liked her, too, after all-- she wasn't blind-- but he'd been too soft to really butt heads with her in a palpable way.

And the more she thought about it, so was Ned.

It's a quality that Alec doesn't have. He's all sharp, hard edges on the outside. It's precisely what makes the inside all the more interesting.

"I am."

" _Not_. Glad we agree."

"You know, you can keep saying that, but it's not going to change the way you feel about me."

She's not wrong about that. She knows she's not. After years of solving mysteries, the least she could come away with is a good sense of people-- how they're feeling, what they're thinking-- and she has.

"Yeah, well… yer a rather fascinatin', beautiful, intelligent, strong young woman. Nae sure anyone can really blam' me."

She doesn't think it's her imagination, the way he's moved ever-so-much closer to her as they've been talking. Maybe he hasn't wanted to, and it's just the general animal magnetism between them.

He's not wrong. She can't really blame him, after all.

He's almost close enough for her to touch by now, Nancy glancing down for a moment only for the tips of his fingers to intervene, gently drawing her hair back and out of her face.

Her breath catches for a long moment before she rediscovers her voice, Nancy swallowing hard and licking her lips as her gaze meets his.

"I thought you didn't flirt with girls who have boyfriends."

"Ah don't. Ah make love tae them _if_ they allow me."

This time, when his lips meet hers, there's no hesitation on either side, Alec's hands moving from where they'd been cupping her face to the small of her back in order to pull her swiftly closer to him, eagerly deepening their embrace.

For her part, Nancy can't remember ever being kissed like this prior to this moment, her knees weak as his hands move further down her body to gently cradle her ass to no small amount of relief on her part. Her own inclination to shift closer to him is met with no complaints, Alec finally just lifting her up-- almost _too_ easily, she notes-- for her to wrap her legs about his waist.

She's just waiting-- patiently in her opinion-- for him to carry her over to the bed, but he doesn't, instead pulling away to look at her.

"Are ye _sure_ yer aw right wi' this? That ah'm nae takin' advantage? Moving too fast?"

Nodding fervently, Nancy's eyes widen as she stares at him in disbelief. "Alec, have I _ever_ seemed to you the kind of girl that wouldn't voice her opinion on something like this?"

"Jiiist checkin'..." Turning them around, he tosses her onto the bed with ease before following closely behind. Situating himself above her on all fours, he doesn't hesitate before leaning in to kiss her again, somehow even more passionately now than before.

He's intoxicating. There's just something about him-- she wishes she could put her finger on this quality that seems to have her wrapped about his little finger-- at the same time, she knows that the feeling is rather mutual. She has just as strong a hold on him as he does on her, and there's a certain amount of comfort in that knowledge.

With Ned, she calls the shots. And while it's not like she doesn't appreciate being in control-- Nancy has never been anything other than a strong, powerful woman-- there's something nice about being on an even keel with someone, where both sides appreciate and are equally awed by the other.

Alec is something special, a one-in-a-million sort of guy, so maybe, just maybe, she's traveled as much as she has, his joking aside, in order to find him.

There's more excitement in Alec's left fingertip than there is in her and Ned's entire history. It comes as no surprise, then, that his every kiss and touch would blow her away by comparison.

His mouth moves down her body to her neck, nipping and suckling at the sensitive skin to a litany of gasps erupting from her throat-- a thought long-trapped only to be freed by the impossibly soft touch of his lips.

She almost can't decide whether she'd rather have him kissing her lips or kissing more of her. _Almost_.

Luckily for Nancy, he decides the dilemma for her as he moves further down her body and slowly rids her of each individual button on her blouse along the way only to arrive at the waistband of her… well, her mom jeans. Glancing up at her, he waits for a long moment, his fingers just hovering over the fastening of the fabric. He's teasing her-- she knows he is-- but she can't bring herself to care, not when she accompanies the soft whimper that escapes her with a nod.

The sensation of fabric sliding against her bare thighs is almost enough to make her shiver, but then he stops for a moment to tug off his own shirt to equalize their positions somewhat-- her in just a bra and panties, him just in jeans… those are next to go, which leaves him in nothing but Hugo Boss boxer briefs.

He's a sight to behold, Nancy allowing herself to rake her gaze slowly up and down and back up his body, mentally excusing her behavior with the rationalization that she's drunk enough to be doing this-- even if she knows it has nothing whatsoever to do with that.

"Ah-hum," he clears his throat, Nancy looking up at him somewhat sheepishly despite her wholehearted lack of regrets. Finally, she just decides to make an executive decision for both of them, sitting up to reach her hands behind her and unfasten her bra to allow the straps to slowly slip down from her shoulders. All she has to do is pull them off and away from her breasts...

"Wait."

It's the last thing she would have expected to hear from him in this instance regardless of the circumstances, but then, she's always underestimated him a bit, which makes for a rather happy surprise-- one that seems to feature a rather frequent repeat performance.

"Ah want tae remember… everythin' abit this moment. Just-- hold on. Stay right there."

She expected to hear these words even less, but as he pulls his phone out from his bag-- which only seems to feed into the stalker implications he appeared to encourage earlier on-- she decides to just relax and allow herself to be surprised, her arms folded neatly across her chest to keep the cups of her bra held securely over the swell of her breasts.

"Ah mean-- only if ye don't min', ay course. Ah wouldnae share it wi' anyone; ah jist want it fur me."

"... why would you need a picture of me when I'm right here?"

There's a long pause as he stares down at his camera for a moment, just… exhaling slowly before finally meeting her gaze, his voice quiet.

"'cause... ah don't expect ye tae stay."

His words practically take the wind out of her, Nancy feeling herself suddenly reeling as she wonders when she started losing her balance in the emotional rollercoaster that is Alec Fell.  

"... why?"

"'cause ye… have a boyfriend. 'cause yer life is back home, in River Heights. 'cause ye love yer father an' could ne'er do such a thing tae him. 'cause yer eighteen an' have yer whole future ahead ay ye an' shouldnae 'ave tae worry about datin' a washed-up Scottish skip tracer who lied tae ye 'cause he was a coward."

"And what if I told you that I want a life here with you?"

"Ah'd say 'at it makes sense 'at ye'd think that. But yer… tae young tae know what ye really want, an' the last thing ah'd want tae do is take awa' from all yer potential."

"You know, it's very condescending to tell someone what is and isn't good for them. My dad pulls this particular move _all_ the time, in fact."

"It would figure. Ah am auld enaw tae be him, after all."

"I _highly_ doubt that."

"Ah wooldnae. It's mair likely than ye'd think."

She sighs. A part of her had expected this from him-- but not this soon. Finally she just reaches forward, grabbing his phone to set aside in the drawer beside the bed. "I'm not going anywhere, Alec."

He's quiet for a long moment at that, looking at her almost as if he's trying to work out if she's being serious, if she means what she's saying and will continue to mean it five, ten, twenty years from now.

Nancy knows he's old enough to be her father-- albeit, a very young father, but a father all the same-- but she doesn't care. At the same time, it raises the issue of cohabitation and marriage and children in a far more palpable way. So she knows what he really wants to ask. _Are you ready for a long-term, serious adult relationship? Is that potential something you want right now in your life?_

"I want this," she finally responds, not entirely certain if it's in response to herself or his desperate, silent inquiry. "What more do I have to do t--"

She hadn't expected him to be the one to cut her off with a kiss this time around, Nancy caught completely off guard for a moment as she fights to regain her bearings.

Not that she's complaining.

Gasping softly against his lips as his hand moves to gently draw her arm away from where it's been protectively holding her bra against her chest, Nancy feels a brief rush of cool air against her bare chest before his hand moves to slowly cup one of her breast, kneading at the soft flesh. With every touch from him, her body feels as though it's aching for more, her lips in rather a similar dilemma as he keeps peppering the lightest of kisses upon her, his free hand drawn into her hair to keep her close to him, as though she'd ever so much as consider pulling away.

"Mm--"

The sound of approval from her is more than enough to encourage his hand to shift lower on her body, parting somewhat reluctantly from her breast to draw its way down to the band of her panties, only stilling once there, lingering, teasing.

Her train of thought is inevitably cut off as he recaptures her nipple-- not with his hand, but with his mouth instead, his tongue drawing a long, slow circle around her areola to the sounds of a moan echoing from her throat.

"Alec-- stop teasing--"

"Yer an impatient wee thin', are'nae ye?"

She's always had a weakness for that Scottish drawl of his, Nancy biting back the urge to shoot back a snappy retort if only for fear that he might actually keep teasing her all the longer for it in response.

"... yes?"

"Weel, at least yer honest…" Cocking his brow at her, he smiles, his fingers slipping deftly into her panties even as he holds her gaze, middle- and forefinger starting to tease at her folds.

"Oh--"

She isn't sure what she ought to focus on more-- how romantic all this is or how good his touch seems to feel against her most sensitive regions.

He's simultaneously electric and intoxicating, Nancy suddenly struck by the intense desire to unpack this particular mystery-- the one that is Alec Fell-- to get to know every one of his qualities or spend her whole life trying.

The smirk playing on his lips seem to be begging to draw her orgasm out of her, slow, subtle, his fingers questing at her clit as if asking her permission to make her come.

"St-stop teasing--"

His self-control is too good, and her hips arch up even as he stills his movements, Alec looking smug for a long moment before slowly letting his fingers slip between her folds and inside of her.

"'ave ye done this before?"

Nancy hesitates. Shakes her head.

"'en at least lit me make it good," he smiles, leaning in to kiss her softly-- but no less passionately than she's come to expect from him, a nice, lovely thought teasing at the edges of her thoughts-- his fingers starting to gently fuck her as his thumb keeps moving over her clit, his lips ready and eager to capture each and every whimper and moan from her lips as it comes free from her throat.

"Mm--"

Her hands end up wrapping about him, her fingers tangling in his hair, legs slowly spreading further, begging for him to stop stalling--

The pads of his fingers press _up_ inside her… and Nancy sees stars, a sharp gasp escaping her as he pulls back to look at her, just admiring the general splendor of her beneath him…

She's a sight for sore eyes when she comes, Alec just staring at her like a man in love, drunk not of wine but of the woman before him, hair fanned out over the pillow under her head, her lips parted in a silent scream, her hips arched up toward his, begging for more from his hands, more that they can't give her--

Licking his lips, he pulls his fingers free from her as she's still coming down from her orgasm, not surprised when the action is met by a cacophony of protests from her, small, blissfully adorable noises that he's quick to shush away as he shifts down her body-- first to tug off her panties, then to lift both of her legs over his shoulders. With his hands easily supporting her ass, he leans in, no hesitation, and licks a long stripe up her cunt before settling contentedly at her clit, the sharp intake of breath on Nancy's part giving away his success in the endeavor.

 _Very_ successful.

Not that he'd ever settle for less, not with a woman as astonishing as the one in his arms right now.

"A-Alec--"

His name on her lips sounds sweet as honey, Alec smiling against her as he keeps his tongue dutifully moving over her clit, her whimpers driving him on faster than anything else in the world possibly could. Adding his fingers inside of her only seems to draw her further to the precipice, her hand eagerly wrapping about the bars of the headboard behind her, the other tearing viciously at the sheets beside her--

"Oh, god--!"

His primary goal is undeniably to make her feel good, but he can't deny the quiet, selfish urge within him wanting to hear those sweet little noises for himself, the knowledge that he can make her feel--

" _Ah_ \--"

\-- _that_ good.

Suckling on her clit seems to have its desired effect when combined with his curling his fingers inside of her, Nancy's hips arching up in a desperate effort to get closer to him, her cunt clenching viciously around his fingers, pulsing against his tongue. As she gasps for her breath back, he draws his fingers into his mouth to get clean before turning his tongue's attention elsewhere, dutifully eating her out after making her so terribly wet in the first place. By the time he resurfaces, Nancy's still breathing hard, Alec looking more than a little sheepish.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"I can't say I'm sure exactly what it is that you're sorry for..."

"Ah jist wanted a wee taste," he admits softly, a subtle flush coloring his cheeks as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before licking his lips and returning up her body to kiss her.

It's him that's surprised this time when Nancy's hand slips between their bodies and gently teases at the outline of his cock through the material of his boxer briefs.

"Nancy--"

"Two can play that game."

"Ah didn't know it were a game, but if it is, ah'm glad we're playin'."

"Let me?"

"Ah cannae promise ye ah'll last long if you'll do 'at, but if ye're sure ye want tae..."

"I do. If you promise to stop me before you get to close."

"Now 'at ah can do."

Their bodies trade places easily enough, Alec switching their positions effortlessly, Nancy moving down his body this time around, a small smile playing on her features.

"Ah tak' it ye havnae done this before, either."

"Nope. Sure haven't."

Their smiles only seem to widen at that, Nancy sitting back on her heels as she slowly draws down his underwear to let his cock spring free from its confines.

He's sizeable. Longer than she'd anticipated, but not nearly as girthy as she'd been worried she might be facing during her first time, Nancy worrying her bottom lip as she studies him.

"Dae ah really look 'at disgustin', lass?"

Nancy feels herself color as she looks up at him somewhat sheepishly.

"Not disgusting. Just... not exactly used to seeing one of these up close."

"One o' these?" He chuckles. "Yer makin' it sound like an exotic animal!"

"Not like that!" Swatting his thigh, she purses her lips at him. "Just, you know..."

"Ah know wha' ye mean. Ah'm jist teasin'."

"Right. Sorry."

"No reason tae be sorry. It's yer first time. Ye can tak' all th' time ye want."

"Thank you. But as sweet as that is... I don't think I need all that much time."

"Oh? An' hoo is 'at?"

Offering a soft shrug, she smiles somewhat coyly. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see..."

Leaning down, she gently takes his cock in hand, her mouth wrapping about the head, her tongue just darting out to slowly tease him, allude to what's to come...

"Oh _god_ , Nancy--"

She can only assume that to be a good sound from him, the soft moan, the subtle arc of his back as he fights the urge to buck up into her mouth to get more of her...

Regardless, she decides to acquiesce to his unspoken request, gradually taking more and more of him into her mouth, sliding down his length, taking him into her throat--

"Oh _sweet Jesus_ \-- yer gonnae kill me at this rate--"

Pulling back up and off of him, Nancy scoffs, cocking her head in disbelief.

"You're _exaggerating_."

"Ah'm _really_ not."

Much to her surprise, Alec sits up, easily grabbing her and flipping her over only to be met by a shower of laughter from her.

"Ah like seein' ye smile. You've got a beautiful smile."

"You can stop stalling, you know. I'm ready. You don't have to worry about me."

"Ah'm not stallin'. Ah'm jist tellin' mah girlfriend 'at she's beautiful."

"Girlfriend..." Nancy seems to taste the word on her tongue for a moment before smiling up at him with a slow nod. "I like that."

"Good. Ah hope ye feel th' same way about boyfriend."

"I do."

"In 'at case… ah'm gonna stop stallin', as ye put it."

True to his word, Alec leans in to capture her lips once more, easily reaching down to hitch up her leg, urging her to wrap around his waist as he slowly starts trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. His hand, too, does its own bit of questing alongside, sliding up her body to gently cup her breast only to be met by a sigh from Nancy.

He's at her entrance, and she knows fully well what to expect, the fabled pain she's heard so much about, the bleeding-- so the preemptive tensing is only to be expected, Alec leaning in to softly kiss at her temple.

"Shhh… relax. Ah'm not gonnae hurt ye." At any rate, it's far less likely to hurt if she manages to relax, Alec's hand snaking down her side to gently massage at her lower back, the start of the soft swell of her ass… "We'll go slaw. Ah promise."

He starts pushing into her slowly but gently, stopping whenever he feels her tense or sees her start to wince even just the slightest, his hand scouting its way between their bodies to tease at her clit, eager to distract her from what has to be at the very least uncomfortable.

"I'm okay," she whispers softly, teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. "I'm okay."

"Yer not. But that's fine. We can take uir time."

However much she needs, really, Alec smiling when he's graced with the sight of her lips parting, Nancy sighing at the feeling of his thumb on her clit. He only slowly starts to work his way into her, and the combined motion seems to lessen her discomfort considerably.

Finding himself at home inside her, his hips more or less flush against her, Alec can't help the groan that escapes him at the way she clings to him, Nancy's arms wrapped tightly about his body, her legs wrapped about his waist as though holding on for dear life.

"Ah'm nae so scary, am ah?"

"No, no, it's just-- tight. Not used to feeling so..." she sucks in a deep breath, only slowly letting it out as she offers him a smile, " _full_."

"It'll git better, ah promise. An' ah can wait however long ye need me tae."

"I'm fine, honest-- _promise_."

"Are ye sure?"

Nancy nods, smiling a bit more widely at his question.

"I'm sure."

"Well, aw reit, but if ye change yer min' at any point at aw, jist tell me an' ah'll stop immediately, ye hear?"

Leaning in to kiss him, Nancy nods.

"I do."

He starts slow, something she's infinitely grateful for, giving her plenty of time to adjust to him, his size, the movements, the novel sensation...

Her forehead ends up settling into the crook of his neck, finding itself more than a little at home there, their bodies fitting together far better than she ever expected them to, Alec littering soft kisses upon her cheek, her temple, along her jaw, down her neck...

She hadn't exactly expected to _come_ during her first time, but between his finger on her clit and his earlier work... it feels far better than anticipated, the soft, slow movements in and out-- softened, likely, for her sake-- the closeness, the way her whole body seems to tremble from feeling.

"Oh god--"

"As good as ah think ah am in bed, ah hardly think ah'm 'at good... but ah'll tak' th' compliment," he grins, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her eye, Nancy laughing despite herself. "At th' very least ah should make ye come first."

"O-oh, no, no-- don't do that. It's the first time. I don't expect it to happen. You already did it twice before this; it's your turn now."

"Oh, but ah insist."

"So do I."

"Are ye _sure_?"

"I am." Pressing her finger to his lips, she smiles, taking a quick moment to replace it with a soft kiss. " _Promise_."

"Aw right. But if ye change yer min'..."

"... I'll tell you."

She grins again only for it to turn into a gasp as he starts moving inside of her again, speeding up this time. It's getting easier by the second, and the break between couldn't have hurt, either, Nancy able to relax far more easily this time, her attention instead drawn to the sensations, the feelings--

She ends up surprising even herself when she moves her own fingers down to her clit to stimulate, a soft gasp leaving her, half in surprise, half in pleasure.

It's how she ends up-- more or less accidentally-- making herself come, after all, Alec's eyes widening-- as surprised as she was, no doubt-- as he feels her cunt clench around his cock, his hips stilling suddenly as he groans, coming despite his best efforts to hold out, if only to pull out.

"Nancy, ah'm so sorry--"

"Don't be. You don't need to worry about any... accidents."

"Still--"

"No, no, it really is fine. It's surprised me, too. And besides. This time is supposed to be reserved for cuddling, _not_ apologies."

"Ah suppose yer right abit 'at."

"Definitely am."

" _Definitely_ , it is."


End file.
